Siri's Girl
by LilyCalliePotter
Summary: Joanne is a new girl in the Marauders 6th year, met her as she overcomes abuse, fallsin love with te schools heartbreaker and he surpisingly falls in love with her, follow here stor as they get happy and heart destroyin news please read and review xxxxxxx
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters, they all belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling and I am not getting paid to write this. Only writing this once so please read it :D**

Walking through the barrier into platform 9 & ¾ a beautiful yet hurt girl approached the train called the Hogwarts Express. She had long purple hair, blue eyes, a pale yet stunning complexion, wearing a black hoodie, black shorts and purple tights, she had a black t-shirt with skulls on in underneath her hoodie and she was wearing black trainers with purple laces. Her make up consisted of black and purple eyeliners, purple lipstick and black mascara. Her hair was flowing down her back. All in all she was the most beautiful girl ever to walk in platform 9 & ¾.

She got to an empty compartment at the back of the train and sat down, closing the door and shutting the blind so not to draw attention to herself as she cried for her mum, her sister and finally herself. She looked up and stopped crying on hearing the door open and 4 boys walk in, they looked a taken a back when they saw someone already sitting in their compartment, upon seeing her having been crying Sirius walked in towards her and gave her a hug, which she flinched at, before stepping back and saying,

'You're new to Hogwarts then?'

'Yeah, first day' she replied

'so if you don't mind me asking? What's a beautiful girl like you doing in here crying? And why did you flinch when I hugged you? You show the signs of being abused, are you?'

Jo started crying again, scared of what to say, last time she had told she had regretted it as her dad started raping her, but they guesses, she finally decided what to do.

'Solemnly swear on your magic that no word of this conversation will be repeated to anyone without Joanne Cook's permission' she told them

'I, Sirius Black solemnly swear on my magic that no word of this conversation is repeated to anyone without Joanne Cook's permission.'

'I, James Potter solemnly swear on my magic that no word of this conversation is repeated to anyone without Joanne Cook's permission.'

'I, Remus Lupin solemnly swear on my magic that no word of this conversation is repeated to anyone without Joanne Cook's permission.'

'I, Peter Pettigrew solemnly swear on my magic that no word of this conversation is repeated to anyone without Joanne Cook's permission.'

'To answer your questions, I am crying because my Mum and sister got murdered b y Lord Voldemort (no flinching from anyone except Peter), I flinched because hugs always meant more with my father, and yes my father abuses me, and my own question, how could you tell?'

'Your eyes, they look a lot like mine before I left home and moved in with James here and his family.'

Remus asked 'You're not going back there are you?'

'No I am staying a Hogwarts for Christmas and Easter holidays and I will be 17 in May so I am trying to find a home before the Summer holidays.'

'Move in with me, I am getting a house of my own in the Christmas holidays, be my flat-mate?'

'I hardly know you but yes I would love to be your flat-mate.'

'Excellent.'

'So why are you starting Hogwarts now?' James asked

'My mum home schooled my, but my Aunt decided after she died that it is safer for me to attend Hogwarts to finish my education as my father is muggle and with the war going on, my Aunt could decide because she became my magical guardian.' explained Jo.

They all sat and talked on the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

**Thank you for reading please review :D**

**LCP x**


	2. Chapter 2

'_My mum home schooled my, but my Aunt decided after she died that it is safer for me to attend Hogwarts to finish my education as my father is muggle and with the war going on, my Aunt could decide because she became my magical guardian.' explained Jo._

_They all sat and talked on the rest of the way to Hogwarts._

By the time they arrived at Hogwarts Jo had fell asleep and the Marauders had to wake her up but before they could she started screaming and crying in her sleep, begging with someone to stop. Sirius gathered her in his arms as the compartment door opened again. Lily Evans stood there and when she saw Joanne she ran forward and grabbed her hand whispering to her,

'Its Lily hunni, you are safe, no one will hurt you, shhhhhh baby girl, I'm here, your safe babe.'

Jo stopped screaming and her crying calmed down before she sat right up in Sirius' arms and opened her eyes, looking round.

'Baby girl, look at me it is Lily.'

'Lily?'

'Yes it's Lily hun, trust me you are safe, you are in Sirius Blacks arms and in a compartment with James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew and me, you are safe Baby girl.'

'Thanks Lils, Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter for not freaking out, remind me to put silencing charms round me bed.'

'No way hunni, I will be there to wake you up, you aren't sleeping through them nightmares.'

'Love you Lils'

'Can I ask how you two know each other?' Sirius asked

'We are cousins, her father (hisses) is my Mums brother, the wanker he is.' Lily answered still holding Jo's hand.

'Oh that's cool, and before you ask we know about he father, we have sworn on our magic not to repeat the conversation with anyone without her permission, if I ever see him he is going to meet some friends of the family.' Sirius said with an evil grin.

'Good that would be too good for him.' Lily answered with a similar evil grin

'Guys it is up to me if anything happens to him, and I don't want him hurt, my Mum wouldn't want him hurt, she loved him.' Jo told them

'If that's what you want then we will go with your wishes.' Lily told her and the Marauders agreed.

'Come on we need to get out onto the platform before the trains goes with us still on it.' James joked

'Yeah , my girls will be wondering where I am, do you want to come with me or stay with the Marauders?' Lily asked Jo.

'I will stay with the Marauder? Love you Lils.'

'Love you too Joey.'

After the first years sorting Professor Dumbledore stood up and said

'We have a new 6th year student who needs to be sorted, Joanne Cook.'

Joanne walked forward and sat on the stool while Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head.

'hmmm, now where to put you, you have loyalty, your cunning, your smart, and your brave, you could go in any of the four houses. Where would you like to go?'

'I want to be with Lily and the Marauders, please.'

'If that's what you wish better be GRYFFINDOR!'

All but Slytherins cheered. Jo walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Lily and Sirius who had saved a seat for her.

'Congratulations on getting into Gryffindor, knew you wouldn't go anywhere else.' Sirius smiled at her.

'Yeah I wanted to be with you guys and Lils' Jo smiled back before turning and talking to Lily.

'She is one sweet girl, who makes me have butterflies, I never get butterflies.' Sirius whispered to James.

'Sounds like you really like her mate, give her time, she may not want a relationship after everything she has been through, but make her she you aren't just the schools heartbreaker, let her see you are willing to wait for her without any other relationship.' James whispered back.

'What you two whispering about?' Jo asked turning back to face them.

'Oh, nothing "Marauders Secrets".' James replied as Sirius was speechless from looking at her.

'What would you say if I asked to join you as a Marauder as I love pranks.' Asked Jo

'We would have to give you an initiation test and if you pass you may become a Marauder.' Sirius replied smiling at her.

'Sounds good, when do we start?' Jo then asked.


	3. Chapter 3

'_What would you say if I asked to join you as a Marauder as I love pranks.' Asked Jo_

'_We would have to give you an initiation test and if you pass you may become a Marauder.' Sirius replied smiling at her._

'_Sounds good, when do we start?' Jo then asked._

That night the Marauders took Jo to the Room of Requirements and walked past the piece of wall 3 times for a door to appear and when they entered it was just like the Gryffindor common room. They all sat down on the couches and armchairs and started talking.

'So what's your opinion on werewolves and animagi? James asked

'I think werewolves are just people who have had the unfortunately to have been bitten, they just change once a month they are human the rest of the time, there are some horrible werewolves, but there are horrible people too. And animagi are brilliant, I am a bit biased their as I am one but it is a brilliant ability. I am guessing that because you have asked is because one of you is a werewolf and the rest are an animagi?' Jo responded.

'Yes, I am the werewolf and the other three are animagi.' Remus answered

'What's your form?' Sirius asked.

'A black Labrador, all yours?' Jo responded

'The grim like dog.'

'A stag.'

'A rat.'

'So what is my next task?' Jo asked

'Simple you have to single handily pull a prank on the whole school teachers included, you have a month.' James told her

'Fair enough, that will be easy enough. Can I talk to Sirius alone please if we are done?'

'Sure' Sirius answered.

The other three left leaving just Jo and Siri to talk. After a few moments silence.

'So you going to tell me why you want to talk to me?' Sirius asked casually

'Well I was hoping you were going to tell me you have fell in love with me first but, if not I will tell you that I have fell in love with you at first sight and it increased when you acted so kindly to me when I had that nightmare, you are just so sweet.' Jo responded

'Yeah I'm in love with you, how did you know?' Sirius asked confused

'I am a quarter empathise, my Nan was one I can read certain emotions and love is one of them.' Jo answered smiling because he said he was in love with her.

'Oh…' Sirius said speechless

'You are so sweet when you don't know what to say.' Jo laughed sweetly.

'I was just gathering my thoughts,' Sirius laughed causally 'I was thinking that you would make me the happiest man, except when Lily says yes to Prongs, no one could beat that happiness (cheeky smile), by saying you will be my girlfriend?' Sirius asked scared she would say no.

'Of course I would love to be your girlfriend, it would make me so happy.' Jo smiled happily

Sirius kissed her, the kiss last several minutes till the need for air was greater than the need to keep kissing each other, the broke apart, foreheads resting against each other, breathing heavily.

'Shall we go back to the common room?' Sirius asked before sweeping in for a quick kiss.

'Yeah, but I have an idea first, we should pretend we have had an argument and make this just us for a while, then we will tell everyone, but I just want it to be between us for a little while as this is my first relationship.' Jo asked

'Sure if that's what you want babe' Sirius replied holding her hand in his.

'Actually I have a plan we could do….'

Outside the common room Jo turned to Sirius

'I don't mean a word of what I say when we are "arguing"' She told him giving him a quick kiss before shouting 'YOU EGOISTIC PRAT, YOU THINK YOU ARE BETTER THAN EVERYBODY ELSE BECAUSE YOU THINK YOUR "HANDSOME" WELL GUESS WHAT YOU ARE NOT, YOU ARE JUST A LOW LIFE WHO NEEDS TO GROW UP, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF IDIOTS LIKE YOU WHO THINK THEY ARE GODS GIFT, GUESS WHAT YOU ARE NOT. YOU NEED TO STOP HEXING PEOPLE JUST FOR THE FUN OF IT, STOP WITH THE STUPID PRANKS AND GROW UP! AND NO I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU, YOU BIG HEADED PRAT!' Jo ranted as the walked through the common room door, everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch who they though for a minute was Lily and James till they saw Joanne and Sirius walk through the door shouting at each other

'LIKE I WOULD WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU ANYWAY YOU ARE NOT EVEN SPECIAL LIKE YOU SEEM TO THINK, YOU ARE SOOOOO STUCK UP YOUR OWN ARSE THAT I LOVE YOU!'

'AND I LOVE YOU TOO!'

The whole common room was shocked into silence as they started kissing, they only stopped when head boy Frank Longbottom coughed indicating that they were in a room full of people, they broke a way embarrassed and looked around the room, while the plan had worked, everyone was shocked and staring, the thought they had another couple like James and Lily for a moment there, but they had been tricked, they expected nothing less off of a Marauder, but a new student, they obviously knew nothing about her as she was a Marauder at heart.

The next morning Joanne woke up coughing up blood, she knew what was wrong with her and knew she would have to some time tell Lily and Sirius, but she wanted some happiness before she told them.

**A.N**

**Please review, if I don't get 3 reviews I am not continuing with the story. And in the reviews, any ideas for the prank?**

**LCP x**


	4. Chapter 4

'_LIKE I WOULD WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU ANYWAY YOU ARE NOT EVEN SPECIAL LIKE YOU SEEM TO THINK, YOU ARE SOOOOO STUCK UP YOUR OWN ARSE THAT I LOVE YOU!'_

'_AND I LOVE YOU TOO!'_

_The whole common room was shocked into silence as they started kissing, they only stopped when head boy Frank Longbottom coughed indicating that they were in a room full of people, they broke a way embarrassed and looked around the room, while the plan had worked, everyone was shocked and staring, the thought they had another couple like James and Lily for a moment there, but they had been tricked, they expected nothing less off of a Marauder, but a new student, they obviously knew nothing about her as she was a Marauder at heart._

_The next morning Joanne woke up coughing up blood, she knew what was wrong with her and knew she would have to some time tell Lily and Sirius, but she wanted some happiness before she told them._

The next day Jo already had an idea for a prank, she just needed to research for it, she went to the library and got out a couple of books on charms and went back to the common room to read them, when the Marauders and Lily came over she shut the books and gave Sirius a welcome kissed and hugged the others, just as she sat down she started coughing into her sleeve, when she moved her arm away they saw blood. Jo quickly cleaned it up, but they had already seen and started asking questions

'Hunni, you need the hospital wing.' Lily told her.

'Why is there blood?' Sirius and James asked.

'You do know it's bad to cough up blood?' Remus asked.

'No Lils I am fine, I have something to tell you guys, but I don't want to do it yet, it will explain why I am coughing up blood, and yes I know its bad.' Jo answered.

'Please tell us?' Sirius asked worried

'Yes please' Lily said

'I don't want you to be worried, I am fine' Jo lied, but they all could tell.

'You are not fine, come with us, we will take you to the RoR, we will be in private and you can tell us, I don't want to lose you and coughing up blood is a really bad sign.' Sirius told her, leaving no way for her to say no.

'Fine.' Jo answered defeated, she was scared to tell them but they deserved to know.

They reached the Room of Requirements and Sirius walked in front of the wall 3 times thinking we need a place to talk privately. A door appeared and they all walked through it before the door disappeared on the outside, but remained on the inside for them to get out.

'So why were you coughing up blood?' Sirius asked

'Have you heard of cancer? It is mostly a muggle illness, but wizards and witches can get it to but it is incredibly rare. I got terminal cancer when I was 3, my Mum cast a spell which would stop the cancer from developing as long as she was alive, but now that she is dead, the cancer is starting to develop again, and all in all, I am going to die, don't know how long I have, but guessing over a year.' Jo told them, they were all stunned into silence, Sirius recovered first and went over and gave her a hug and kiss, her loved her, he didn't want to lose her, Lily was the next to recover from the shock and started crying and went over and hugged Jo, the rest all went over and they had a group hug.

The next couple of days everyone noticed the peace and quiet and knew something was up with the Marauders, the would have usually done a couple of pranks by now but the seemed subdued, like something was bothering them, even the teachers noticed and wondered what had happened, they would know if someone had died, right? What they did not expect was someone new to pull a prank on the whole school, a different type of prank to the Marauders, more thought seemed to have gone into it.

Everyone sat down for breakfast, they started eating, after a few seconds everyone but Jo turned into a frog, Jo ducked under the table so the teachers wouldn't know it was her who pulled the prank, a few minutes later everyone turned back and Jo got out from under the table, the Marauders were laughing after they realised who pulled the prank, they all looked at each other and agreed, Jo was in. Professor McGonagall came storming down from the head table towards the Marauder Boys, by now everyone except the Slytherins were laughing, even the teachers were chuckling.

'Marauders, detention, all of you, I expected better of you Mr Lupin, being prefect and all

'But it wasn't us Professor, it was the newest Marauder.' James answered grinning.

'Oh God not another prankster,' McGonagall moaned, 'Who is it?'

'Now that would be telling Professor.' Sirius grinned

'It was me professor, the only girl in the Marauders, Miss BlackPaw.' Jo stood up and said.

'Detention for a week, what a poor start Miss Cook, I expect better for you, than to become a prankster.' 'Hey.' You will report to me every night at 8, now off to class everyone.' Professor McGonagall told them all.

'Great prank, you are officially a Marauder.' Remus told her on the way to class.

'That's good or that speech would have been pointless.' Jo laughed

'Love you even more Joey.' Sirius said

'Love you too Siri.' Jo answered back.

Halloween came and Jo had something to tell Siri.

'Siri, I am ready.'

'Ready?'

'I want to make love to you.'

'Really?'

'Yeah'

They spent the night making love in the Room of Requirements.

The next morning they wok up spooned together when Jo realised that they hadn't used a protection, she sat straight up panicking as Sirius woke up.

'What's wrong baby?' Siri asked

'We didn't use a condom or a contraceptive spell.' Jo answered panicking, that woke Siri up.

'What, you think that you may be pregnant?'

'Uh huh.'

'Merde.'

'Yep.'

'Lets go to Hogsmeade and get a pregnancy testing kit from the potions shop, we will have to disguise ourselves, I understand that you need to know so we will take the passage behind the one eyed witch statue, if we go now we will only miss divination. Come on babe lets get dressed. I love you.'

'Ok, love you too.'

They got changed and walked to the one eyed witch statue, Siri muttered the password and they both slipped down the passage. Siri turned to Jo and muttered a spell changing her appearance and making her look older. Jo did the same to Siri. Jo had shoulder length black hair, grey eyes, and was a bit taller, Siri had short spiky ginger hair and blue eyes, they looked nothing like there usual selves and that was good as they wanted no one to know if Jo was pregnant. They made their way through the tunnel and when they reach the end the slipped up into the shop and blended in, Siri buying Jos favourite candy before leaving and heading to the potion shop, once inside, Siri asked for a pregnancy testing potion and they headed back to Honeydukes sweet shop they slip back downstairs and back to Hogwarts. They headed back to the Room of Requirements for some privacy.

In the room there was a bathroom and a bedroom,

'Do you want me to come in with you?' Siri asked

'Yes please.' Jo whispered, scared of the result.

'Ok baby'

They went into the bathroom and Jo came out after 5 minutes crying, she went to the bed and curled up into a ball, Siri following her holding her hand whispering that he would be there for her no matter what, slowly she uncurled herself and looked at Siri

'Our baby is going to grow up without a mum, I hate life it must hate me.' Jo said crying.

'Baby, it will have you as long as you live for and then it will have me, who promises to look after it, no matter what, protect it from everything bad, tell it stories all about its mummy who loves it very much, and you will always be there in spirit.' Siri told her trying not to cry.

'But what if I died before it is born, you would be destroyed, I don't want to do that to you, I love you too much, and what if it don't love me, it hates that I died while it is young, then what? What if you forget about me?'

'You won't die before the baby is born, you are too stubborn to do that, it will love you who wouldn't? And I will never forget you, I love you way too much to ever forget you.

'We are having a baby?' Jo asked, smiling slightly

'Yeah, we are.' Siri said smiling back.

They rushed down to potions, hoping the wouldn't be late, they were lucky they got there early, but only the Slytherins were there at that time, including Bellatrix Black, Severus Snape, Avery, Mulciber. Bellatrix laughed as she saw them approach, she was going to make that blood traitor pay.

'Oh, look who it is, if it isn't the blood traitor and his mudblood girlfriend, why so happy, I know this will make you sad' She laughed evilly, 'Cruico' pointing her wand at Jo, Siri ran in front of her and took the curse. Jo screams matched Siri's as she saw him writher in pain.

**A.N. Hey thanks for the review Siriusfanno1, I will continue the story just for you, but I would like more reviews please. A cliffhanger hehe review if you want the next chapter up :D**

**LCP x**


	5. Chapter 5

'_We are having a baby?' Jo asked, smiling slightly_

'_Yeah, we are.' Siri said smiling back._

_They rushed down to potions, hoping the wouldn't be late, they were lucky they got there early, but only the Slytherins were there at that time, including Bellatrix Black, Severus Snape, Avery, Mulciber. Bellatrix laughed as she saw them approach, she was going to make that blood traitor pay._

'_Oh, look who it is, if it isn't the blood traitor and his mudblood girlfriend, why so happy, I know this will make you sad' She laughed evilly, 'Cruico' pointing her wand at Jo, Siri ran in front of her and took the curse. Jo screams matched Siri's as she saw him writher in pain._

Professor Snout heard the screaming outside her class and rushed out, upon seeing Sirius screaming on the floor, Jo screaming watching, frozen in shock and Bellatrix pointing her wand at Sirius, she muttered a stunning charm at Bellatrix, which stop Sirius' screaming but Jo continued.

'Slytherins in my classroom at once.' Professor Snout yelled, rushing over to Sirius. By now Lily, James, Remus and Peter had come down, and were shocked by the scene before them, James looked ready to hex who ever had caused this, Lily ran over and hugged Jo, Remus and James bending down to see Siri, Peter to shocked to move.

'Potter, Lupin kindly take Mr Black to the hospital wing and explain what has happened, Miss Evans, Pettigrew take Miss Cook to the hospital wing for shock, as she won't stop screaming, you are all excused from this class. Now go!'

When Lily and Peter finally get Jo to the hospital wing, with a lot of disturbers on the way, first the had McGonagall, then Hodges, the divination teacher, then Burbage asked why her class was being disturbed by screaming, even if it had quietened down. But they were there and the lead Jo in, upon seeing Siri looking much better she stopped screaming and just started crying.

'Everybody but Mr Black and Miss Cook out for the moment, I need to treat them without any distractions, out! They all trailed out leaving a sobbing Jo and a unconscious Siri. Madame Pomfrey saw to Siri first when she got to Jo, she was still distressed so she got a Calming Draught and when she tried to give it to Jo she refused.

'I can't take it, it would be dangerous for me to take it.' Jo told her.

'But it is only dangerous for pregnant women to take, and you can't be pregnant can you?' Madame Pomfrey asked

'Yes' Jo whispered

'Then I need you to lie down on this bed so I can examine you, shock is bad for the baby.' Pomfrey said getting over the shock of a 16 year old girl being pregnant. Jo climbed on the bed and let Pomfrey examine her knowing she wouldn't find out about the cancer unless she looked for it and was worried about her baby, all the while she was being examined Siri woke up and was watching Jo being examined and when Madame Pomfrey asked her 'Would you like to know the sex of your baby?'

Siri answered 'Yes if Jo wants to.'

'Of course.' Jo answered

'Okay your baby is a….'

**Please review, I would like 2 reviews before I update next, no reviews, no update **

**LCP x**


	6. Chapter 6

'_Then I need you to lie down on this bed so I can examine you, shock is bad for the baby.' Pomfrey said getting over the shock of a 16 year old girl being pregnant. Jo climbed on the bed and let Pomfrey examine her knowing she wouldn't find out about the cancer unless she looked for it and was worried about her baby, all the while she was being examined Siri woke up and was watching Jo being examined and when Madame Pomfrey asked her 'Would you like to know the sex of your baby?'_

_Siri answered 'Yes if Jo wants to.'_

'_Of course.' Jo answered_

'_Okay your baby is a….'_

'Okay your baby is a girl.' Madame Pomfrey smiled at the two teenagers who beamed in happiness at the news that they were going to have a daughter before Jo burst into tears and Sir got out of bed and went and hugged her whispering that it was all okay. Pomfrey gave them some space and went into her office telling Siri to get her when they were okay, Siri nodded, still whispering to Jo.

'It's okay baby girl, we are having a little girl who we will treasure, you will watch her from heaven if no cure is found, but you have to tell the teachers for them to find a cure, our baby will never forget you, I won't let her, there would be pictures everywhere she will know everything about you, Lily will tell her what I don't know but if you tell the teachers there may be a cure or Professor Snout may find a cure, you know how good a Potions Mistress she is..'

'Thank you Siri, you are so good to me, I love you so much even though I don't deserve you….'

'You do deserve me, so much, and I love you baby girl.'

'Thank you Siri, I love you so much, you me and our baby.' Jo smiled placing a hand on her stomach, 'Now you should be resting so get into the bed.' Jo said shifting over so there was room for him, Siri climbed into the bed and hugged Jo laying there resting together, both happy yet sad.

Madame Pomfrey came out after 5 minutes of quiet and saw that both Siri and Jo were both asleep cuddled together, she cast a diagnosis spell on both the teenagers, they were both okay, Siri healing nicely after his time under the Cruico curse, and Jo's stress level was back to normal. So Madame Pomfrey went to let their friends know they were sleeping and to stay quiet or come back later.

Lily, James, Remus and Peter all sat by Siri and Jo's bed watching their 2 friends sleep peacefully together, no sign on their faces of what had happened that day, they looked as though they had received the best news in the world, little did the 4 know that they had had the best news ever but also the worse. As they were watching Siri and Jo they both woke up, smiling yet Jo was crying slightly.

'What's wrong, do they know about the you know what?' James asked

'Are you worse?' Lily asked

Casting a Muffico spell Jo answered 'No, but I'm pregnant.'


	7. Chapter 7

_Lily, James, Remus and Peter all sat by Siri and Jo's bed watching their 2 friends sleep peacefully together, no sign on their faces of what had happened that day, they looked as though they had received the best news in the world, little did the 4 know that they had had the best news ever but also the worse. As they were watching Siri and Jo they both woke up, smiling yet Jo was crying slightly._

'_What's wrong, do they know about the you know what?' James asked_

'_Are you worse?' Lily asked_

_Casting a Muffico spell Jo answered 'No, but I'm pregnant.'_

'You're what!' Lily exclaimed shocked that her cousin was going to have a baby, when she was going to die from cancer, she had to tell Madame Pomfrey about the cancer, before it got worse, but her cousin was stubborn when she made up her mind.

'I call Godfather.' James said

'Yes Lily, I am pregnant, not planned it just happened, and yes James we have talked you are Godfather and Lily is Godmother.'

'Yay' James yelled.

'Quiet Mr Potter, or you will have to leave.' Madame Pomfrey told him.

'Sorry Madame' James replied

'But what about the you know what?' Remus asked

'I don't know what I am going to do, but I am going to enjoy the rest of my life even if it is short.' Jo responded

'What would you do if they found a cure, but you would have to lose your baby?' Lily asked.

'I don't honestly know, it would depend on circumstances around it, I don't want to die, but I don't want to kill my baby neither.' Jo answered honestly

'So, I am going to be godmother.' Lily cheered quietly.

'Yep, you and James.' Jo said smiling at Siri, who smiled back cheekily.

'Alright now time to leave and let the patients rest.' Madame Pomfrey told them all shooing them out. As Siri and Jo were both still very tired, they fell straight to sleep before Madame Pomfrey could send them to separate beds.

When they woke up they heard their teachers talking, it sounded like McGonagall, Dumbledore and Pomfrey. As they opened their eyes they saw their 3 professors standing there talking obviously waiting for them to wake up. They both looked at each other and gulped both thinking "Uh oh, we're in trouble."

'Now tell me how two teenagers get pregnant when they are only 16, I thought your parents would have taught you about contraception?' McGonagall asked giving them both her stern look.

'My Mum said she didn't need to tell me about it yet as I weren't in contact with boys, and she said she was going to tell me on my 17th birthday.' Jo lied to them, hoping it would soften them down a bit.

'Professor you should know I don't listen to a word my parents say, they told me I shouldn't date a half blood, but I don't care, I love Jo and want to spend my life with her. I know we should have used protection, but we forgot, we are not the first, and I doubt we will be the last, but at least we love each other.' Siri told them

All the adults were speechless as they listen to Siri speech, they knew they weren't the first pair to get themselves into this predicament, and no doubt would be the last, but that didn't stop them being disappointed in the pair of them.

'That as it may be Mr Black, but you should have been more responsible, in fact you should have even been having sex in school, as it is against the rules, but there is nothing we can do about it now, Miss Cook stay healthy as it will be dangerous for the baby otherwise.' McGonagall said.

'Now is there anything else you need to tell us?' Dumbledore asked

'No Professor.' Siri answered

'No Professor.' Jo answered hesitantly.

'Okay then we will leave you with Madame Pomfrey for your potions.' Dumbledore said leaving with McGonagall, causing the to teens to grimace at the thought of their ever so lovely potions.

After being released from the hospital wing later that day Siri and Jo met up with the Marauders and Lily for a chat, everything seemed to be going right.

**Please Review, it doesn't take long and it makes me write quicker :D**

**LCP x**


	8. Chapter 8

'_Now is there anything else you need to tell us?' Dumbledore asked_

'_No Professor.' Siri answered_

'_No Professor.' Jo answered hesitantly._

'_Okay then we will leave you with Madame Pomfrey for your potions.' Dumbledore said leaving with McGonagall, causing the to teens to grimace at the thought of their ever so lovely potions._

_After being released from the hospital wing later that day Siri and Jo met up with the Marauders and Lily for a chat, everything seemed to be going right._

About a month after the incident outside potions Jo knew she was starting to get worse, she woke up coughing up blood, and was in pain nearly all the time, she had even lost some appetite, which was when the teachers were keeping an eye on her, as she wasn't eating, but needed to eat because of the baby, Madame Pomfrey decided if she didn't show signs of eating by the end of the week she would call her into the hospital wing again. The Marauders and Lily were concerned, but as Lily and Remus had researched cancer, it was a common sign, but they were also worried about both Jo and the baby.

After a difficult potions lesson, Jo was walking with Siri, James Remus, and Lily going towards Herbology when Jo slowed down, Lily and James were bickering as usual and Siri and Remus were watching them bickering, laughing at the pair of them so no-one noticed at first that Jo had fallen to the floor, until she started coughing, then they all turned around worried and got even more so when they saw Jo laying on the floor clutching her stomach, Siri ran to her, ordering Remus who was the fastest to go and get the nearest teacher, which happened to be Professor Snout, James to get Madame Pomfrey and Lily to get Professor Dumbledore, it was the time to tell the truth.

'Jo come on stay awake for me baby girl.' Siri told her as she started shutting her eyes because she was in so much pain, she tried to keep them open but everything was going fussy

'Tell Siri and Lily I am sorry, where are they?'

'Siri is right here baby girl, please stay awake. I love you, I can't lose you. Please stay awake.' Siri pleaded

'Sorry.' Jo whispered as she slipped away in unconsciousness.


End file.
